Dragon Ball z la guerra de los 12 universos
by B el sucesor de L12345
Summary: después de la batalla contra bills el dios de la destrucción los demás destructores de cada universo sintieron temor al saber sobre goku, ya que una antigua profecía relataba sobre un semidiós saiyajin salvador les aria frente en junto a los demás salvadores de cada universo, los destructores por el temor destruyeron a los salvadores y por ultimo destruyeron la tierra...
1. Chapter 1

hola se que ya Ello Un año SI Seguir Con Mis historias e Vuelto Pero despues de mucho tiempoo los Siguientes capitulos los tendre Listos en 3 Semanas asta ENTONCES B El sucesor de L se despide adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal a pasado mucho tiempo 7 meses para ser exacto…

La demora es porque mi computadora se estropeó y tender que hacer mis historias en el teléfono móvil, lo cual es muy incomodo entiendan que por esto tengo que hacer mi fanfic tan cortos

Bueno esta historia tendrá la unión de 12 animes ya que son 12 universos será una unión de dragón ball y 12 animes.

Primero lo primero.

Voy a dar mi numero de celular para que ustedes mismos me puedan dar consejos en el desarrollo de esta historia 3217616079 o me pueden buscar como eyeshield briceño en facebook.

Para el capitulo 2 estos son los animes en los que caerá goku según sus votos, estos son los nominados.

*High school dxd

*Naruto

*rosario + vampire.

El siguiente capitulo es decisión de ustedes.

Sin mas que decir comencemos

Capitulo1:el fin de los guerreros z

Los universos están llenos de vida y muerte, emoción y tristeza, salvación y destrucción, hay un balance estrella el bien y el mal, si este balance o equilibrio se desnivela los universos sera llevado a su destrucción.

Una vieja leyenda que temen los dioses de la destrucción, cuenta que existió un dios super saiyajin salvador creado y considerado como un saiyajin de corazón justo y puro, con un poder des comunal el cual derrotaría a los destructores, estos al saber la existencia de esta deidad decidieron actuar rápido aniquilando a este poderoso ser. Este ser renacerá y destruirá a los dioses destructores formando una guerra de solo este dios salvador puede detener para siempre.

-debemos de tomar estés asunto en serio el dios súper saiyajin a renacido.

-CALLATE, solo empeoras aun mas la situación.

-hay que actuar rápido aniquilando de una bes por todas

\- y si los dioses salvadores se interponen

-no se preocupen por eso

(Todos miran estrañados)

-todos están muertos.

-tenemos de hacer esto necesario?

\- si ya que bills es un flojo y un inútil

-todos los destructores presentes están de acuerdo?

En coro -SIIIII

-Entonces vamos a destruir la tierra…

Mientras tanto en la tierra del séptimo universo.

Nota: todos estos hechos ocurren después de la saga GT después de derrotar a una estrella justo 3 años después.

-goku estas en un gran peligro ( hablo una voz femenina).

-quien es, cual peligro dime

-por favor no debes morir eres la ultima esperanza del multiverso.

-porque que pasará

-por favor salvalos.

En se momento goku despierta sobresaltado de su sueño jadeando por la falta de aire

-Pasa algo goku?

-No, no pasa nada milk

-esta bien, voy a preparar el desayuno esta bien?

-si esta bien, gracias milk

Después de un rato…

-listo goku te prepare lo que mas te gusta(dijo milk llenando la mesa de comidas deliciosas)

*Goku comió devorando cada platillo en un dos por tres .

-gracias milk estuvo delicioso(dijo sonriendo con su típica sonrisa)

Despues de el desayuno goku no pudo de dejar ese mal sueño que tuvo.

Continuara...

El siguiente parte de este capitulo lo subiré mucho mas completo el domingo 3 de septiembre o tal vez antes espero sus respuestas con el mundo en el que caerá goku

Asta entonces B el sucesor de L se retira a un rincón a llorar…

Adiós..


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente que tal hoy les traigo la segunda parte de mi fanfic.

Ok antes de empezar voy a decirles que goku será o se verá mas joven ya que este se sitúa después de la saga GT lo cual goku sera un adolescente.

Goku sera igual de fuerte incluso tendrá sus transformación de ssj dios y dios azul e incluire una que otra transformación creadas por mi y mis lectores (claro cuando tenga lectores je..je..je)

En este caso tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas ok, a demás me pueden ayudar y dar consejos en el transcurso de esta historia…

Y mis historias serán mas largas ya que mi tiempo esta muy extendido

Ok sin mas preámbulo

Comenzamos…

Capitulo:2

El comienzo del fin

Goku continua soñando con la misma mujer, la cual siempre le pedía lo mismo

"como te puedo ayudar dijo goku en su mente"

"no mueras por favor dijo la mujer que estaba cubierta por una niebla"

"quien eres dime tu nombre por favor dijo goku muy confundido"

"los dioses de la destrucción ya van a por ti, tienes que escapar para que tus amigos no sufran las consecuencias tienes que escapar por favor eres la única esperanza para los universos-dijo la chica entre sollozos "

"por que los dioses nos van a atacar-dijo goku con cara de sorpresa"

"porque tienen miedo-dijo la mujer"

En ese momento goku se despierta su dando a lo cual el se levanta al sentir que la tierra tiembla, en ese momento goku se viste poniéndose un traje de combate(NOTA:esta historia se basa en la saga GT lo cual ya saben como es el traje de goku)

Este se disponía a salir de su casa pero en eso ve a 11 figuras humanoides los cual estaban apuntando la tierra con una cantidad de poder capas de destruir el universo por completo.

"ALTO-dijo goku"

"MUERE DIOS SAIYAJIN-dijeron en coro mientras lanzan el ataque a la tierra"

Goku salió volando para tratar de detener el ataque el cual fue inútil por la gran cantidad de poder goku no pudo detener el ataque y este impacta en la tierra destruyéndola, goku esta vivo gracias a su aura de dios pero esta flotando en el espacio la explosión de la tierra mando a goku a un agujero negro mandando a goku el cual esta inconsciente por aver tratado de detener el ataque.

"no…no…no pude salvar a mis amigos-dijo goku antes de que dar inconsciente"

Continuara…

Ok estoy muy emocionado por la siguiente parte

Aquí entran ustedes donde quieren que goku caiga y en cual mundo pero esta vez lo are yo:

*high school dxd, lo cual me fascina este sera el universo en el que goku caerá ok se que asen muchos fanfic de este pero este es mio y goku sera el mismo solo que nos dará muchas sorpresas

Elijan para continuar este fanfic claro este era el prologo

Los capítulos después de este serán mucho mas largos espero que comenten y estaré al pendiente ok

B el sucesor de L se retira a un rincón a llorar

Adiós


End file.
